


Tales of Another Time

by Moon_N_Roselyne



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_N_Roselyne/pseuds/Moon_N_Roselyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Adrian. Child of the stars and today I vow to keep her song alive”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : No money, not mine, please don't sue me! 
> 
> A/N : Please be nice, english is not my mother tongue and it is the first fanfiction I publish in english! :s  
> Please R&R !

People are eaten away by sorrow, anger, pain and grief. Everyday talks slightly changed over the years. From the destruction of the colonies to the dream, hopes, of a new home. New Caprica had been an answer to everyone's questions. A foolish dream of the people put between the hands of a lunatic in his quest of power. People had pay the price, but the lunatic joke of a president didn't. And that's when the anger - which had almost been forgotten for just a moment -resurfaced. An anger carried, this time by a dying leader seeking revenge. Justice hadn't been made in everybody's mind and anger made his way through their souls again.   
People had lost their way. They lost their trust in their leaders, their gods, and even themselves. They questioned every decision made, they questioned their own choices, until they felt they didn't have any.   
The cancer slowly eating the president was sucking the fleet's life as well. As much as they wanted to hate Roslin for everything that happened, every mistake she had made, they loved her, no matter what. She was the one who stood up for them. She was the one who hated the Cylons to the core. Unlike Baltar, who praised himself to be a man of the people through a few pages of nonsenses; Laura Roslin was the one who sat in detention along her people. She was the one airlocking the enemy. And this couldn't be changed, no matter her drugged induced visions, her questionable choices leading the fleet into outer space from one Cylon trap to another.   
But it comes a time when the human soul reaches its point of no return. A time when exhaustion takes control and no prophecy, no promise, no lie can appease 48 000 tired souls. People wanted Earth and they wanted it now.   
They were tired of politics. They were confused. Wanting the people on top to make decisions for them and take responsibilities for it on one hand; and tired of the fight for powers among the “great ones” on the other, leaving wanting to make justice themselves. To have a say in their fate. There's too much confusion. They could get no relief.

The mutiny had been a shock. The fleet could hear the interactions between Roslin and Zarek. And that's when they got their faith back in their rightful leader.  
Laura Roslin had let her people down after the disaster of what “Earth” turned out to be. She left them to their own misery for the first time since the start of the exodus, after imposing an alliance with their archenemy. But she soon recovered. Acknowledging her mistakes through Lee Adama. Seeing the president so weak and close to her death took a toll on the already depressed spirit of our fleet. But she promised she would last as long as she could, for them, for us.   
Galactica had jumped away to the Cylons nest, leaving the civilians ship with a damage Basestar as their only defense. There were people wondering if it was the gods continuously making them pay for their hybris, or if it was simply life and its twisted irony that kept throwing a painful nonsense along the way.   
All they knew and felt, was that the guardians of the fleet -impersonated by Laura Roslin and Admiral Adama - had left them to save a child. One. Single. Child. And not any child, but one with Cylon blood running through her veins.

But suddenly all the anger left. After five long years of mere survival, the anger was gone. “Just like that” some said. But the majority of the remaining humans were too confused to put a word on their feelings. 

Laura Roslin had promised them Earth, and she gave it to them. She kept her words. And so did Pythia. 

The dying leader had brought her people to salvation, to a new home full of life. She put an end to the their long and painful suffering.   
They did it. They had reached Earth.   
Anger was gone but grief remained.

Laura Roslin was gone and humanity cried the death of their president, prophet and protector.   
The sun illuminated the sky in his descent, giving it an indescribable tint. A new star had joined the sky, and the universe acknowledged it. 

I am Adrian. Child of the stars. I spent the early days of my life in outer space. My brother was born in time of war. He'd never set foot on concrete ground until New Caprica. My parents died protecting me and a mere half million survivors from our enemies. 

I was a citizen of the twelve colonies. I was a member of the fleet. I am an Earthling. 

I listened to the tales of the elders aboard the ships. About Caprica, Tauron, Sagittaron, Virgon and the other colonies. I was ten when the exodus started, I had memories of my own, but I could never actually relate to the sorrow of loosing the colonies. I was only a child and I had been lucky enough to survive the holocaust with my parents. And so it didn't seem all too terrible in my young, innocent's mind.  
But the reality of it hit me three years through the exodus. When at barely thirteen years old I became an orphan in charge of a three years old. 

I played my part in the fight, working tirelessly on a dirty and loud tylium ship. I made a deal with the president herself. I'd work there, helped with the shortage of staff, if she'd promise me I could keep my brother with me and we would not end up in an orphanage. She kept her promise.   
And so today, today I vowed to keep her tale alive. I vowed to share my tales, very much like the elders had remembered their home planets with a distant look on their eyes back in space.   
I would walk this Earth and narrate the story of a hero, not a dying woman but a strong and devoted leader. I will share the exodus until air leave my lungs. 

I will keep Laura Roslin alive.


End file.
